Small Bump
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Chris/Phil. Based off the song by Ed Sheeran. Feat. Candy (Randy/Cody). Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent. All rights go to their respective owners.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warnings:** tragedy, blood, etc.  
**Based off of the song by Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

"Finally, there's that small bump on you!" Chris exclaimed happily. He sank to his knees and kissed the small swell of Phil's abdomen. Phil smiled brightly and rubbed his hands along his stomach.

"In four months she'll come to life," Phil whispered with absolute love and joy.

Chris stood back up and kissed his husband on the lips before attacking his sides with a tickle. Phil let out a surprised screech and immediately started laughing while trying to kick him off. Despite his efforts, he couldn't rid himself of the Tickle Monster.

"Save it for the baby!" Phil begged with tears rolling down his face as Chris continued to tickle him.

Chris finally relented and collapsed on the couch trying to catch his breath. He giggled at his husband, who was lying on the ground ready to kick him, and reached a hand down.

"Come on, precious. I'm sure the baby doesn't want to be lying on the cold hard ground."

"You try to tickle me one more freaking time and I'll karate chop you and you know I'm not kidding."

Chris held his hands up in the air in mock innocence. "Alright, alright! Calm down, baby boy. Does the baby want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Phil pretended to listen to what his stomach had to say before a smile lit up his face. "Yes, she's starving for some Thai."

"Are you sure that's not going to make you have unbearable gas pains again?" Chris worried.

"Nah, that was Chinese food," Phil said. "I know I can't eat that again while I'm pregnant. Thai will probably be fine. If not, then you'll just have to deal with a farting husband all night."

"You make it sound so sexy," Chris said sarcastically. Phil let out a short laugh before rubbing his belly again.

"I have to go pee. She's pummeling my bladder."

Chris watched Phil get off the couch with minimal effort and walk normally to the bathroom. He knew in a few short months that Phil would be lucky to make it off the couch on his own, though he never said anything for fear of being slapped unmercifully.

* * *

Phil and Chris met Randy and Cody at a local Thai restaurant close to their homes. Cody brought along their little bundle of joy, Marissa. She was nearly seven months old now, and it felt like every time Phil saw her she was a little bit older and a little bit smarter than before. He reached his hands out for her and Cody handed her over. Phil couldn't wait to become a parent. Despite his rough exterior, he had a real soft spot for kids.

"Hello, baby girl," Phil cooed to the baby. She looked up and gave him a smile. "You're gonna have a cousin soon, sweetie! You two will be the cutest girls in this whole state. Hell, you might be the cutest in all the country. I know I'm being biased now, but I won't be later on."

Marissa did nothing but smile back up at him and let out a series of short happy noises. He kissed her temple gently before holding her in the crook of his elbow. She fit like a puzzle piece as she sat up and watched everyone at the table happily.

"You guys excited?" Randy asked teasingly. The young couple had excitement radiating off of them simultaneously.

"I can't wait," Chris said, beaming. He held his hands out and Phil reluctantly handed over the baby. She giggled and kicked her legs in Chris' arms.

"Well, you two already look like adorable parents holding her like that," Cody cooed.

"Baby Irvine wants some Thai," Phil muttered following a loud rumble of his stomach and a soft kick to his spine. The rest of the group cracked up laughing before turning to their menus and ordering.

* * *

Phil woke up in the middle of the night a sweaty mess as the result of a nightmare. He fought to catch his breath, and eventually he did. His heart slowed and he sank back into bed. That's when he noticed that something didn't feel right. He shifted around some and thought for a short while before he realized the bed was wet.

I didn't pee myself again in my sleep, did I? He asked himself. Often following a nightmare, he'd wake up to a wet bed. It was incredibly embarrassing, but Chris never judged him and, in fact, pretended not to notice as Phil scrambled at their linens and threw them in the wash. This, though, didn't feel like he wet the bed. He sat up tiredly and used his phone as a flashlight to inspect, so as to not wake Chris. He lifted his blanket and looked between his legs at the wetness. What he saw made his heart skip a few beats. He dropped his phone, speechless, and started to hyperventilate. He shook Chris and tried to scream, but nothing came out. His voice box was paralyzed.

"Mmm, what is it, baby?" Chris asked sleepily. The fact that Phil kept prodding his shoulder and not responding made Chris curious. He sat up in bed and slowly turned the light on so their eyes could adjust. Tears were flowing down Phil's face unbidden as he continued to poke Chris over and over all while staring down at his lap.

"What's the matter, baby?" Chris asked, more awake now. Phil was stuck in his trance of poking and staring, so Chris sighed quietly and looked where Phil was looking. He didn't see anything so he pulled the blanket away from his lap. His eyes widened and he let out a loud gasp at what sat before him.

Blood was spread out in a large puddle around him and was smeared across his thighs. Phil stared at it, horrified, while Chris scrambled around and almost fell off the bed trying to get to his phone. He picked it up and immediately dialed 911.

"Oh god, please come quick, I think my husband miscarried. There's blood everywhere, it's all over the bed and all over his thighs, please come quick. Please send someone. Please… our baby…" and he broke down into a fit of sobs.

* * *

Phil awoke again in the hospital. He listened to his heart monitor for a full minute and counted 62 beats. He opened his eyes and looked around. Chris was sitting on a chair right next to his bed with tears dried onto his face.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Phil whispered monotonously. Chris nodded and broke down into sobs again. Phil looked at the wall and numbly faded back into sleep.

When he woke again, he found Chris passed out in a reclining chair. On the table next to his bed sat a tissue box, a TV remote, his phone, Chris' phone, a certificate, and a tiny pink dog. Phil weakly reached out and grabbed the certificate.

Death Certificate  
Baby Irvine  
"Though we never met you, you'll always be in our hearts"  
Fourteenth of May, 2013

Phil set the paper back down on the table face down and took the dog into his arms. Finally feeling the pain of losing his baby, he broke down into quiet, gut-wrenching sobs.

* * *

Phil was discharged from the hospital three days later with instructions to rest for a week or two. He instantly did that and collapsed into bed in the darkness of their bedroom. Chris spent all his time with his husband. They mourned the loss of their daughter together.

"She could have wrapped her fingers around my thumb," Chris murmured into Phil's cheek.

"Her fingernails were probably the size of a half grain of rice," he murmured back. "Why did she have to leave before we could meet her, Chris?"

"Maybe she was needed up there," Chris mused sadly. "Though, if that's the case, we'll never be aware as to why."

Chris pulled Phil into a tight hug and promised he'd never let him go.

"I love you so much. We'll get through this together," he whispered into his baby's hair.

"I won't be able to do it without you," Phil whispered. "You're my life. I love you too."


End file.
